


A Fine Moment

by catchmeifyoucreon



Series: Supernatural Shorts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Angels, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeifyoucreon/pseuds/catchmeifyoucreon
Summary: Gabriel gets a bit more than he bargained for when he drags Jo Harvelle back down to earth.





	A Fine Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly modified repost from my Tumblr; I figured I should finally start uploading my short SPN fics over here someday. You can find the original post [here](http://nyebevans.tumblr.com/post/28932216407/c-could-i-have-some-gabrieljo-friendship-or) \- but I'm no longer in the SPN fandom, just so you know!

The first words out of her mouth were: “Who the hell do you think you are?”

And, well, Gabriel had been expecting a bit of shock from her, but she sounded  _furious._  Which was decidedly unfair, given that he’d just hot-footed it through Heaven to pull her ass back down to Earth.

She was on her feet already, hands fumbling for weapons that she didn’t have. “I’m serious, Mr Big-shot, you’d better tell me who you are  _right now_ , or I swear –”

“I’m an archangel,” he said. He wasn’t usually so blunt about his identity, but something in her tone made him want to pull her up short. He had the brief satisfaction of seeing her mouth drop open, but then her teeth clicked together and she glared.

“You could be God himself for all I care: what have you done? Where am I?”

Gabriel threw his hands up in mock-surrender. “Slow down, sister! Seriously, chill out. You just got back from an extended trip beyond the pearly gates.”

“You didn’t answer my questions,” the Harvelle girl said, jaw set firmly in place. Gabriel shook his head; she was a tough one, this Jo Harvelle.

“If this is the thanks I get, I could always send you back,” he said. Jo’s eyes narrowed.

“Go for it,” she said, but her eyes were uncertain. “I was getting to relive my finest moments.”

“You’re…what, twenty-five? How many  _fine moments_  do you have in your portfolio, exactly?”

“When I was sixteen, I made this one guy knew eat ten snails in as many minutes,” Jo told him. Gabriel refused to ask questions about  _that,_ but he had to admit to himself that he was impressed. Just a little. “So,” said Harvelle after a moment of silence. “Do I get to call you by your name, or do I get to choose from my little book of baby archangel names?”

He wouldn’t have told her, but there were only so many non-ridiculous archangel names, and he  _really_ didn’t want to be stuck with someone who would probably come to the amusing (for her, at least) conclusion that he had to be the archangel Sandalphon.

“Gabriel,” he said. “They call me Gabriel.”

Jo raised an eyebrow. “Sam and Dean Winchester sure don’t call you that.”

“Ah, well,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “Not my fault they can’t take a joke.”

“What some people call jokes, other people call shameless nasty hedonism.”

“Well, whatever floats your boat.” He wasn’t a huge fan of the self-righteous expression on her face, but he was sure it could only mean trouble, and wasn't that a fun thought? “Now, are you hungry? Because I’m pretty sure I’d be starving if I’d just been freaking resurrected.”

Jo gave him a suspicious stare that was undermined by a low growl from her stomach. Out of the goodness of his non-existing heart, Gabriel struggled not to laugh at her. Not having much in the way of  _goodness_ , he failed.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said through his chuckles.

Jo Harvelle elbowed him in his vessel’s ribs on her way past. “You’re paying,” she said.


End file.
